


9 Times Out of 10

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, it's just fan service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: Nine Times out of Ten, it was just people assuming they were dating.





	9 Times Out of 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acaibowlfatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaibowlfatale/gifts).



_Nine Times out of Ten, it was just people assuming they were dating._

_One time, it was just intentional fan service._

 

* * *

 

1.

 

It was New Year’s Eve. Yuri didn’t think much, his grandfather always spent it with him. This year, he visited Yuri all the way from Moscow with his great aunt in tow.

 

So the two of them were coming to Viktor and Katsudon’s party.

 

Mostly, it was figure skaters. Although, Katsudon had managed to get his parents on FaceTime at exactly midnight Japan time and long before guests started arriving.

 

“Nice to meet you, Otabek.” Yuri heard great aunt Oksana greet. “I hear you’re celebrating because you have no where else to go?”

 

Viktor, who’d been laying out snacks with Yuri’s help, shot the younger skater an amused look.

 

“Yeah. I’m here until the second, when I fly back. I was just visiting for nationals.”

 

Otabek had flown in for Russian nationals, just because he was a supportive friend like that and to repay the favor Yuri had extended an invite to the party.

 

“Very kind of you.”

 

“Everyone say hi to my parents before they go to bed!” Yuuri reappeared from the kitchen where he’d been cooking. It must be 1AM in Japan by now, Yuri glanced at the clock.

 

He must have flipped the camera around to show them all, as he lifted it to fit everyone in the frame.

 

“Happy new year!” Yuri sing-songed the familiar well-wish along with everyone else.

 

Otabek was right behind him, he knew, because he could feel the heat of his best friend’s body while he leaned over him to snag a chip.

 

Yuuri tapped the screen, presumably flipping it back to selfie mode and Yuri heard Mrs. Katsuki’s voice again.

 

“Er—“ A blush formed on Katsudon’s cheeks and he glanced at Yuri and then to the phone again. Yuri wouldn’t have honestly noticed, but Viktor had choked over whatever the comment had been. “No—“

 

The older man reverted to Japanese.

 

“She asked if you were dating.” Viktor supplied, amusement bright on his face.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t invite someone to New Year’s Eve without dating them?” Yuri snapped, but Otabek chuckled behind him.

 

“You aren’t dating?” His great aunt asked.

 

Yuri turned around and stared at her.

 

* * *

 

2.

 

“Ooh, walk of shame, much?” Phichit wagged his eyebrows playfully. God damn morning people, too aggravating.

 

Yuri gently closed the hotel room door behind him.

 

“No. Fuck off.” He snarled. It was too early for this shit. “We fell asleep watching Silence of the Lambs.”

 

Otabek had been horrified to know Yuri hadn’t seen it. Yuri had been horrified to watch it before bed.

 

Anyways. Today was just ice dance finishing up. They earned a break.

 

“No worries.” The Thai skater laughed, both hands held up in mock-surrender. “I’m only joking. Yuuri and I were roommates for three years. I know how it is.”

 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

* * *

 

3.

 

“Wait. Start from the beginning. What?” Yuri frowned at the screen. The center of his forehead would have so many wrinkles when he was old.

 

“The picture we took on Snapchat,” His best friend was grinning, obviously finding humor in the situation that Yuri couldn’t see. “My sister saw it and showed my mom. She called me to ask if we were dating.”

 

They’d both only just gotten home from World’s. Yuri was still moderately jet lagged.

 

“Of course she did,” He rolled his eyes.

 

“She called me right before my flight and said she was so proud of me and that she wanted to know if I had anything to tell her.”

 

“I’m surprised she hadn’t asked before this.” Yuri admitted finally, cracking a smile. “Everyone else has.”

 

“Before this, there were no photos of us with a halo of heart filter around our heads.”

 

* * *

 

4.

 

Yuri grinned at his computer screen. Someone had published photos on their Facebook of the banquet after the grand prize series. There was an absolutely devastatingly horrible photo of he and Otabek screaming lyrics at each other like preteens at a boy band concert.

 

He dragged it to his desktop shamelessly to text it to himself and post it.

 

[Image: Otabek and Yuri in profile, dance floor in the background. They’re screaming something, hands gripping each other’s shoulders with their faces weirdly close]

 

 **yplisetskates** Alexa play Whitney Houston

 

**366 comments**

 

 **vnikiforov** awe! **@katsukiyuri** looks like our first banquet

 

 **yplisetskates** gross we aren’t like that

 

 **vnikiforov** but yet you’re screaming I wanna dance with somebody

 

 **yplisetskates** ITS A CLASSIC

 

* * *

 

5.  
****

 

“You gotta cool it with the public touching.” Beka wasn’t angry but he did seem a tad bit put out as he showed Yuri around his childhood bedroom per his mother’s request.

 

“Sorry. You know how I get when I’m tired.” Yuri groaned and flopped backwards. Meeting Otabek’s family on his first day in Kazakhstan was rough. Only a few hours difference, but it was enough to fuck with his head just a little.

 

“They already think we’re dating.” Otabek sad down on the edge and let his fingers find Yuri’s hair.

 

Yuri had been a little extra touchy in his exhaustion, leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder every chance he got.

 

“Beka, mom has coffee for Yuri and—oh.” Yuri jolted as the door flew open.

 

Otabek’s sister, she was Yuri’s own age and actually in university, stood there like the cat that caught the canary. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Purely platonic.” Yuri said flatly. “I’m only sexually attracted to caffeine. Where is it?”

 

Both siblings laughed.

 

* * *

 

6.

 

“Yura, move your bony ass. You’re cutting off my circulation.” Otabek shoved him.

 

He was only just now reaching drinking age in America which meant the last day of training camp was a riot. He could finally go out with everyone.

 

“Are you guys always like this?” Leo laughed, arm around his girlfriend. Yuri couldn’t remember her name, but not for the alcohol just for lack of caring.

 

“He promised to buy next round so I won’t move til he does.” Yuri’s eyes fell back to his phone. Yuuri and Viktor got a new dog? Cute. Retirement was treating them well, then.

 

“Fucking fine!” Otabek laughed, finally shoving him hard enough for Yuri to fall from the stool.

 

* * *

 

7.

 

“Is that your fire alarm in the background?” Otabek asked, sounding slightly concerned.

 

“You cooked for me for two weeks, I forgot how to use the stove.”He’d burned eggs.

 

“Beka?” Yuri only just remembered Otabek had been Skyping from his parent’s house. His sister sounded delighted. “You cook for him?”

 

* * *

 

 

8.

 

“Two hundred—why is it more expensive to fly with layoversthan it is to fly direct to Saint Petersburg?””

 

“Because one is direct and one takes seven years.” Yuri didn’t look up from his paper. He was tracing over his program again. There were a few weeks yet before he had to start working on it for real, the season only just ended for him, but he was hoping to get at least a mental idea before ice shows started.

 

“You aren’t listening. The seven year trip should cost me less.” Otabek purses his lips and scrolled down, the light that reflected off his face from the computer screen shifting in color as he did so. “Ok so direct, I guess. Alternately, I could fly all the way to Romania from here and then fly back to St. Petersburg. That’s logical.”

 

“Wait.” Yuri looked up, finally hearing him. “You’re coming to visit?”

 

“Otabek is coming?” This was the worst time to shout. He was staying in Viktor and Yuuri’s home while his own apartment building was fumigated for 48 hours. “When? Tell him to come the 14th of April—“

 

“Why?” Yuri glanced up at the doorway as Viktor came into view.

 

“You can take my car. Yuuri and I will be in Japan.”

 

Yuri, to be fair, had his license but didn’t have a car. He lived in a city with public transportation and most things he needed were within walking distance.

 

Viktor was extra. He had two cars—one he bought and one he was given as an Olympic medalist.

 

Plus Yuuri had a car.

 

“Shit. Yeah. Ok. Beka, you hear that?”

 

“On it.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they hung up.Tickets were purchased, plans were made.

 

“That boy just spent close to $800 to see you.” Viktor raised an eyebrow when Yuri finally re-emerged from the room.

 

“We aren’t dating, dipshit.”

 

“That’s a lot of time and money for ‘just friends!’”

 

* * *

 

9.

 

[Photo of Yuri at ice castle. It’s a silhouette against the back windows, taken from a low angle. He’s frozen in a needle.]

 

 **yplisetskates** I’ve still got it

PC **@otabek.altin**

 

 **1,778 comments**...

 

 **yuuko.hic** I watched **@otabek.altin** take this mini photo shoot of you and thought “wow that’s true friendship right there”

 

 **yplisetskates** yeah he’s great to have around when I’m feeling self absorbed

 

 **yuuko.hic** I ship it wholeheartedly!

 

“She knows what that means, right?” Yuri stared at the comment, confusion evident on his face.

 

Viktor glanced over at him from where he watched one of the junior skaters on the ice.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you see Yuuko’s comment on my insta?” He frowned at the older skater.

 

“About shipping you?” Yuuri had apparently skated over just in time to hear the topic of conversation. He held his hand out to his husband for water. “She has preteen girls now that are absolutely into stuff like that. She must know what it means.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

* * *

 

10.

 

“Your fans will hate me.” Otabek laughed as he was the first one to like the post.

 

It was a photo Viktor had actually taken. He’d meant to get a photo of Yuri on the ice for social media, but he’d captured an absolute gem. It was Yuri fucking around, but he’d managed to snap a photo in the exact moment he sank into a lunge. Otabek was laughing at him, but the photo was too far away to tell. It just looked like he had a hand over his mouth in surprise instead of as an attempt to hide laughter.

 

Viktor was the one who said it looked like a proposal.

 

Yuri (claiming it was because of the flag behind them) captioned it “Olympic rings” complete with a winking kissy-face.

 

“A bit of fan service never hurt anyone.” Yuri winked at him, tucking his own phone away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible human who exploits my absurd friendship with acaibowlfatale for inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> All links in my Pseudo profile!  
> Find me on Patreon as [ Wunkind ](https://www.patreon.com/user?u=14554175)  
> Alternately as [ letsbringmomback ](%E2%80%9C) on Tumblr.  
>  Curious Cat  just for kicks, but my Tumblr is open to anonymous.


End file.
